


Brave, Honest, Beautiful

by caffeinejunkiesss



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinejunkiesss/pseuds/caffeinejunkiesss





	

 

* * *

 

 

Dinah took a glance at each of her fellow bandmates; Lauren, Normani, Ally and Camila. Her stare stayed the longest at the certain Latinas who was slightly older than her. The latter was introducing their next song, Brave Honest Beautiful, before joined the others sat at the stairs along with their guitarist.

As soon as the song played and she supposed to sing her part, her single tear unknowningly fell down from her eyes. Camila, who sat the closest with her, was the first one to notice. She immediately scooted closer and hugged the Polynesian. As if on cue, her tears started rolling down more before the others moved closed to them.

When Normani sang her part and Dinah looked at Camila, her mind started playing flashback to when she heard the worst news. The _break-up_ news. Besides Camila, Dinah was the only one who knew that this 7/27 tour would be the last tour with the five of them. She remembered when Camila came to her hotel room, crying so hard, before hugged the Polynesian tightly and spilled the news. When she heard about this, she couldn’t help but cried. She knew the latter did want to leave the group, but not that soon. She at least wanted to wait for another year with them. But the management said the otherwise. They decided that kicked Camila out of group as soon as possible was the best idea for both parts, Camila and Fifth Harmony.

And that night, both of them got drunk and cursed their shitty management to sleep.

On the other hand, Camila knew exactly what’s on her bestfriend’s mind that made her broke down like that. She knew it was because of _that_ news. She smiled bitterly when she remembered that. The management actually asked Camila to not to break the news to the girls because they thought it was best if the girls didn’t have any idea about that. But she couldn’t do that as she immediately went to Dinah’s hotel room that night after the management talked with her and spilled all of the news to her bestfriend.

As much as Camila wanted to cry, she couldn’t. She didn’t want to add the drama and worried the other girls and their fans. While Normani, Lauren and Ally thought that maybe Dinah got homesick, because the latter always whined about missing her family.

When it came to the end of the song, Ally was the first one to initiate the group hug. Each of them said ‘I love you’ and some words to comfort the youngest one. But the only voice she could hear clearly was Camila’s. She hugged her by the neck as she whispered right before her ear with a cracked voice.

“Don’t forget me, cheechee. I love you.”

And when Camila pulled away, Dinah could see the Latinas’ eyes was glistening with tears as she tried her best to put a smile at her. A genuine smile finally cracked on the youngest member’s lips, before turned to the fans and waved at them, signalling that she was _fine_.

_I won’t forget you, walz. And I love you too._


End file.
